Among patients undergoing elective primary coronary artery bypass graft, the principal objective of this randomized trial is to compare the efficacy of two strategies of intra-operative hemodynamic management during CPB in preventing peri-operative cardiac, cognitive and neurologic morbidity and mortality and post operative deterioration in the patients' quality of life.